FriendsLastALifeTime
by XxWoopWoopxX
Summary: HSM meets friends. reunion sort of thing, just a oneshot but let me know if you want a story. summary sucks but storys better. Is a troypay xo


**Troypay**

**I don't own Hsm, friends or anything else mentioned in this**

**Chad- chandler**

**Troy- Ross**

**Ryan- Joey**

**Sharpay- Phoebe**

**Gabriella- Rachel**

**Taylor- Monica**

* * *

"**hey guys. What's up?" Chad said as he walked into the coffee shop**

**and flung his stuff down on the sofa.**

"**oh hey honey! Shouldn't you be in work?" Taylor leaned over and **

**kissed her boyfriend on the cheek before giving him a suspicious look.**

"**oh I just thought I'd leave early to spend some time with my gorgeous **

**girlfriend and her amazing best friend!" he gave a cheesy grin while **

**looking from Taylor to Gabi. **

**Gabi shot him a smile then said, "ok, so why have u _really_ left work**

**early? 'cause you're not fooling me."**

**Chad's smile faded before he bent down with a guilty face and **

**whispered. "my boss scares me." **

"**what? Jo? He's lovely! you're always talking about him!" Tay was confused. **

"**well yeah he was really nice and funny and stuff but you'll never **

**believe what he did this morning! He asked me out!!" **

**Chad worked in advertising but he still kept basketball as a big part in **

**his life. He and troy were on the local basketball team and got together **

**for two evenings a week. **

" **he asked _you_ out? Are you sure that's what he meant? Gabriella asked**

**him.**

" **yes that's what he said! **

**He said 'Chad, you know how we always have a good time together?' **

**and I said yes, then he said 'well how would you like to go out for **

**dinner with me tomorrow night? It'll be just us…' then he gave me a**

**wink and walked off." **

**Chad was cringing just thinking about it.**

**The two women looked at each other for a while, then simultaneously **

**burst into laughter. **

" **he thinks you're gay!!" Gabi managed to stutter between her laughs. **

"**what? Do I like gay or something?" Chad was upset. He hadn't **

**thought of that.**

" **no, no of course not honey. You just have a tiny little bisexual look **

**about you. Its nothing really." **

**Taylor was trying to comfort him but also had to be careful about what **

**she was saying. **

"**oh I give up". he said as he slumped over on the sofa.**

**

* * *

Sharpay and ryan**

**People were staring as they walked down the high street as an identical,**

**blonde man and woman were walking down the centre talking loudly**

**and acting as though they couldn't see the rest of the people. The two **

**blondes were aged 25 and were called, Sharpay and Ryan. They had**

**spent the day shopping and as they walked back (Sharpay carrying her **

**handbag and Ryan carrying all the shopping bags) they were chatting **

**loudly about their friends and how they hadn't seen them for so long.**

" **Sharp!!" Ryan said excitedly.**

"**what?"**

"**you know how you were saying that Taylor, Gabi, Troy and Chad were **

**already living here in New York when we moved here??!!"**

"**yeah…." Sharpay thought she knew what was coming and she had her **

**answer all planned. No. **

" **well why don't we go see them! You know just, surprise them!"**

'**yep. I knew it.' Sharpay thought. "Ry… don't think I haven't thought **

**of that before but just think about what would happen if we did all get **

**together again. Think how awkward it would be? I mean, they've all **

**been together for the past three years. They would have grown closer so **

**if we came it would be like we're butting in. let them find us." she had **

**that speech all planned out in her head but in her head she was a bit **

**more sympathetic. She looked at Ryan's crestfallen face and felt guilty.**

"**ok, I suppose so." Ryan stuttered. His eyes started to look a bit **

**sparkly.**

" **oh Ry please don't cry! Look, if you want to go seem them again so **

**desperately then fine but I just don't want you to get hurt." she was **

**trying to make him feel better but it wasn't really her nature to make **

**people feel better.**

" **its alright, I understand." He nodded his head and continued walking.**

**Sharpay stood for a second then ran after him and said, " come on. I'll **

**drive us home then I'll make you hot chocolate."**

**Ryan gave her a cheeky grin. "with marshmallows?"**

"**of course! And cream!" **

**They linked arms and walked back to the car park. **

**a/n. this is just a one shot but I have some ideas for the rest of it if you want me to turn it into a story? Please review if you want a story!!**

**xx**


End file.
